1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shipping container provided with an external locking clip.
2. Description of Related Art
Erdie, U.S. Pub. Pat. App. No. 2005/0205649 A1, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a locking mechanism for a shipping container comprising a paper tube and an end cap that is adapted to be received in an open end of the paper tube. The locking mechanism is integrally formed with the end cap and is configured to break when disengaged from a locking position so as to make it evident that the security of the shipping container has been compromised. For this reason, an end cap provided with an integral locking mechanism is single-use device.